


allydia 5ever

by ophelianipples



Series: back to Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, peter is the new madame pince lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples





	allydia 5ever

"Did you see how he looked at Stiles though?" Cora whispers fiercely. 

Allison rolls her eyes. "He just frowned a lot, pretty much standard Derek? I'm not convinced, Cora…"

 

Cora practically vibrates in her seat, frustrated. " _No,_ he didn't just  _frown,_ he doesn't just have one  _frown,_  Allison, trust me. That was his 'I-am-really-fucking-happy-right-now-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-and-I-don't-even-want-to-admit-it-to-myself' frown".

 

Allison laughs, "Cora you have spent way too much time thinking about this."

 

Cora groans. "THEY'RE MEANT TO BE, ALLISON!"

 

A few heads turn and the librarian clears his throat pointedly. 

 

"Oh get over yourself, Peter," Cora poked her tongue out at her uncle, who just glares at her, head cocked to one side. Allison is endlessly creeped out by him, but Cora did grow up on Peter's presents and piggy back rides, so Allison guesses the glare is less potent for her. Allison feels someone tap her shoulder and looks up to see a gorgeous strawberry blonde girl taking a seat next to her. 

 

"Hi, I'm Lydia," the girl says, sliding her books on to the table. "I just came over here to tell you that some boy has been skulking behind the bookshelves taking photos of you. Thought you might like to know before I report him to every teacher in this place."

 

Allison stares at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I mean, hang on,  _who_ has been stalking me?"

 

"How should I know?" Lydia is touching up her lip gloss in a hand held mirror. "He looks boring. Brown hair, average face, average body, etcetera. You're definitely out of his league." 

Allison is completely bewildered. Cora leans forward and snaps her fingers in front of Lydia's mirror.

 

"What the fuck is happening?" She demands, ignoring the affronted look on Lydia's face. "Are you going to tell us something useful or just sit there and flirt with Allison?"

 

Lydia opens her mouth to answer, her eyes narrowing - but before she can speak, she is distracted. She stands up and points to the door of the library.

 

"He's bailing." 

 

Allison whips her head around and sees Matt, a Slytherin boy from their year, slipping out the door. Lydia is already following him, a steely look in her eye. Everything is happening too fast. Allison follows Lydia, and Cora heads to the front desk to tell her uncle. 

 

"Hey!" Lydia yells after Matt, her wand hidden in the folds of her skirt. Matt turns, throws a desperate look at Allison, and starts to run down the corridor. There is a flash of light and Allison and Lydia stare at each other in surprise, realising that they both jinxed him at the same time.

 

Cora emerges from the library alone, her face like a stormcloud and puts on a funny voice - " _Mr. Hale_ doesn't have time to attend to the needs of a few narcissistic teenage girls. Ugh." she catches sight of Matt writhing on the ground with some kind of purple moss growing on his face. "What just happened?"

 

Lydia and Allison look at each other and grin. Allison has a feeling they have just become friends.

 

 


End file.
